


Heaven

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Smut, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his cock buried balls deep in Derek’s mouth, Stiles' verbal coherency had left him long ago, replaced by cussing and moaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

With his cock buried balls deep in Derek’s mouth, Stiles' verbal coherency had left him long ago, replaced by cussing and moaning. He wished he could fist his Alpha's hair, but with his hands tied behind his back—well, with being completely tied and bound to the point of zero freedom to move—all he could do was accept what he was given.

He came hard, and Derek took his time licking him clean, a smirk playing about his lips as Stiles' whole body trembled.  The boy was still panting when he was spun around with no time to regain any control over his senses. When Derek lubed his hole and eased two fingers inside, Stiles feared he might pass out from the amount of pleasure his body was feeling.

Derek made him come three more times before finally fucking him hard, and when they lay knotted together afterwards, ecstasy still running in sparks through Stiles' nervous system, he was positive he must have died and gone to heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845973) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit)




End file.
